WHY YOU LEAVE ME!
by LeeMinGi
Summary: Berawal dari berkenalan Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung mempunyai rasa yaitu cinta. Mereka pun menjalanin kehidupan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apa jadinya jika eunhyuk kehilangan orang yang dia cinta? Haehyuk/first fanfic, RnR?


**Tittle : **

**Why You Leave Me?**

**Author : Lee Min Gi **

**Cast :**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee HyukJae (GS)**

**Support Cast :**

**- Kim Ryeowook (GS)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun **

**- Choi Siwon **

**- Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Genre : Sad, Tragedy.**

**Ini fanfiction awal percobaan okay, aku newbie disini aku suka bikin ff sejak tahun 2012 tapi gatau mau ngepost dimana jadi hanya buat simpanan(?) oke gausah lama lama lagi. semoga kalian suka tapi aku bikin genderswitch (GS) karena aku ga ada feeling kalo mereka yaoi mianhae para fujoshi. mohon review nya ya SARANGHAE /love sign/**

Author POV

Seorang yeoja duduk terpaku menatapi laptopnya. Mengecek inbox yang masuk dari semua situs jejaring yang ia punya. Tanpa disadari seekor nyamuk mengganggu konsetrasinya. Dengan sigap, ia membunuh nyamuk itu hingga mati. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hyukie-ah! Turunlah! Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu!"

"Ne, Umma"

Yeoja itu pun mematikan laptopnya, dan bergerak ke bawah dengan langkah malas.

Eunhyuk POV

Pagi ini aku pergi ke sekolah menggunakkan sepeda. '_Ah, malasnya!'_ batinku. Andai saja aku punya mobil dan supir pribadi. Wah, enaknya! Ah, sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya aku mengahayal! Toh, aku akan tetap seperti ini kan? Arrggghh! Sudahlah! LUPAKAN! Yang pasti aku akan berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda. Ku lirik jam tanganku. Hah? Udah jam setengah tujuh? Tanpa basa basi aku berangkat. Sesampainya di sekolah ada beberapa orang yang berlari, ku lihat mereka berlari menuju kerumunan yang tidak jelas itu. _'Kerumunan apa itu? hm, Gak tau deh!'_pikirku dalam hati.

"Pagi Hyukie-ah! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa temanku. Aku baru tersadar dari pikiranku setelah mendengar sapaan sahabatku.

"Ne? oh, Baik-baik saja Wookie-ah! Bagaimana juga denganmu? Apa perkaramu dengan Yesung sudah selesai?" ledek ku sambil mencubit pipinya yang chubby. Mendengar perkataanku raut mukanya berubah menjadi cerah.

"Aku? Sangat baik! Gomawo Hyukie-ah! Berkat saranmu urusanku dengan Yesungie selesai!"

balasnya. Ya, memang aku memberinya saran untuknya. Tapi hanya untuk gurauan semata, dan ia selalu menganggapnya serius. Sudah lah tak usah di fikirkan lagi.

"Kajja, kita ke kelas Wookie!" ucapku seraya menarik tangannya. Sesampainya di Kelas, keadaan gaduh tak teratur. Tak lama, Bel berbunyi pertanda kelas segera dimulai. Pelajaran dimulai dengan Matematika. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun Songsaenim datang, seketika kelas senyap. Seperti biasa setelah menerangkan Kyuhyun Songsaenim memberi tugas. Aku mengerjakannya dengan Cermat. Pada saat itu juga Wali Kelasku Siwon Songsaenim datang.

"Pagi Semuanya! Maaf karena saya mengganggu aktivitas belajar kalian! saya datang ke sini karena ada hal yang harus saya umumkan" Suasana kelas pun menjadi gaduh

"Semuanya tolong DIAM!" bentak Siwon Songsaenim. Seketika kelas berubah menjadi senyap sehingga suara detik jam pun terdengar.

"Hari ini kalian punya murid baru dari Busan." semua bersorak sorai mendengarnya.

"Hei, nak masuklah ke kelasmu." Ketika ia masuk, aku langsung terpaku memandangnya. Aku telah terhipnotis olehnya. _'Hyukie! Sadar! Lihat tugasmu saja belum selesai!'_kataku dalam hati. Seketika itu, aku langsung mengerjakan kembali sebelum Kyuhyun Songsaenim mengamuk.

Author POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid pergi ke kantin kecuali, seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ia lebih baik tetap di kelas, sambil memasang earphone di telinganya. Ketika itu juga sang murid baru masuk, dan langsung menuju meja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terbelalak karena ia fikir ia tak kenal namja itu.

"Ya! Kau ini! Mengapa kau disini pergi sana!" bentak Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat tinggi.

" Wae? Tidak bolehkah aku disini? Aku hanya ingin kita berkenalan. Namaku Lee Donghae, panggil saja Donghae." balas Donghae dengan tangan yang mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berjabat tangan.

" Oh? Ne! Namaku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk." jawab Eunhyuk dengan muka agak memerah, karena malu. Eunhyuk pun menerima ajakan jabat tangan Donghae. Mereka pun mengobrol-ngobrol kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjadi akrab.

Donghae POV

1 Month later…

Hari ini aku mengajak Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat yang sangat spesial. Ku tata seindah mungkin koreografinya. Tak lama, ku lihat Eunhyuk datang. Aku terpaku melihatnya, sehingga Eunhyuk memukulku. Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Auw! Sakit tau!" kataku jahil.

" Sorry. hehehe" katanya dengan tampang polosnya.

" Okey. Kajja! Aku akan mengajakmu naik perahu!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun menaikki perahu yang telah kusiapkan. Di saat di tengah danau aku memberhentikan perahunya.

"Donghae, ya! Mengapa kau berhentikan perahu ini di tengah danau? Kau cari mati apa?" katanya kaget yang melihatku mematikan mesinnya.

" Tenang saja! Aku bisa menghidupkannya!" jawabku dengan tenang.

" Terus kita disini mau ngapain?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu." Jawabku dengan lebih tenang. Ia terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

" Lee HyukJae… Kita memang belum lama kenal, tapi kita sudah sangat akrab." Aku terdiam sejenak.

" Kau sudah sangat mengenalku, terlebih ummaku telah mengenalmu. Begitu juga sebaliknya aku terhadapmu." Aku kembali terdiam. Aku berlutut, sambil memberinya bunga mawar.

" Apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanyaku dengan tegas. Ku lihat ekspresi mukanya antara heran dan kaget. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya.

" N-Ne. Aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Reflek, aku segera memeluknya. Dia pun membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

" Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Oppa! Mengerti!" kataku melepas pelukan dan mengacungkan jari kelingking.

"Ne, oppa!" jawab Eunhyuk malu malu dan melingkarkan jari kelingnya.

Mulai saat ini lah aku dan Eunhyuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Author POV

Paginya sepasang kekasih memasuki kelas dengan bahagia. Eunhyuk yang bercerita kepada sahabatnya, diberi dukungan agar selalu bersama. Donghae yang bercerita kepada temannya, Yesung. juga memberikan dukungan agar mereka selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

" Morning Oppa!" sapa Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

" Morning Hyukie!" balas Junho dengan senyuman lebar.

" Ckckck, kalian ini baru saja jadian sudah bermesra-mesraan di dalam kelas!" Yesung menyambung percakapan mereka.

"Tidak, kita tidak bermesraan, Aku hanya menyapa dia tau!" Jawab Eunhyuk yang membantah ucapan Yesung.

" Ya, memang kalian tak bermesraan. Eh, Eunhyuk? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan oppa?" Tanya Sulli dengan penuh tanya.

"Yak! KIM RYEOWOOK! apa kau tak sadar mereka kan sudah pacaran!" Celetuk Yesung sambil menjitak kekasihnya tersebut.

" Aish! Sudah-sudah kalian ini sangat menggelikan!" ucap Donghae yang membuat kekasihnya Eunhyuk tertawa.

" Hei, sudahlah! Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita berempat menjadi sahabat?" Usul Eunhyuk.

" Setuju sahabat selamanya!" Jawab Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook serentak.

Mulai dari saat itu Donghae Eunhyuk Yesung dan Ryeowook pergi kemana-mana selalu berempat hingga seketika kejadian terjadi.

Pagi itu mereka berempat berencana pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Di perjalanan mereka sering bersendra gurau. Tanpa di sadari sebuah TRUK menghalangi jalan mereka dan terjadilah tabrakan yang sangat besar. Seketika warga mengerumuni dan membawa mereka ke Rumah sakit terdekat. Warga pun menghubungi orang tua mereka.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah. Ku lihat sekelilingku Umma, Appa, Ryeowook dan Yesung menatapku sedih.

" Hai semua. " sapaku dengan susah payah. Seketika wajah mereka berubah menjadi sangat cerah.

" Akhirnya kau sadar Chagiya! Setelah melewati masa kritis!" ucap ummaku seraya memelukku.

" Anakku Hyukjae ya! Kau telah melewati masa kritismu selama 3 minggu!" ucap appaku yang juga memelukku.

" Iya appa, anakmu ini memang kuat!" jawabku tersenyum. Setelah beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit aku diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ketika itu, Ada pikiran yang terlintas dipikiranku.

" Yesung, Wookie! Donghae Oppa Eoddiga?" tanyaku penuh tanya. Seketika wajah mereka menegang dan tampak sedih.

" Maaf Hyukie, Donghae sudah tiada." Jawab Sulli seraya tangan dinginnya menggenggam tanganku erat aku tau dia tidak berbohong tapi aku tak bisa menerima ini.

" Bagaimana bisa? Donghae tidak mati dia masih hidup." ujarku penuh emosi. Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

" Tapi inilah yang terjadi, setelah kecelakaan itu Donghae tak terselamatkan." jawab Yesung yang berusaha menenangkanku. Aku berlari menuju kamar, kututup pintu dengan rapat, dan tak lupa ku kunci. Ku menangis sepanjang hari. Appa, dan Ummaku yang sedari tadi menggedor pintu membujukku untuk keluar, tidak ku hiraukan. Ku ambil foto-foto kenangan ku dengan Donghae. Ku menangis memandang semua kenangan itu. Aku hanya bisa berkata "_Why You Leave Me_?"

End


End file.
